This study will compare the efficacy of Carvedilol vs Placebo during six months of twice-daily dosing in patients with NYHA Class III-IV CHF. The primary Efficacy parameter evaluated will be improvement in quality of Life (Minnesota Living with Heart Failure Questionnaire) after Chronic Treatment.